


A PARTIR DE AHORA

by Selene4



Category: Agoney, Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney, Raoul - Fandom, ot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ragoney - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selene4/pseuds/Selene4
Summary: Agoney ha cogido un vuelo desde Tenerife para ir a pasar unos días de verano en Madrid junto a Raoul, pero el rubio se empieza a impacientar cuando han pasado más de dos horas desde el aterrizaje del vuelo y el canario no ha llegado aún a su casa.





	A PARTIR DE AHORA

Eran las 21:30h de la noche y Agoney seguía sin dar señales de vida. Raoul se empezaba a impacientar… El canario le había dicho que su avión aterrizaría en Barajas a las 19,30h y que cogería un taxi e iría directo a su piso. 

Desde que Agoney había subido al avión y le había enviado un whatsapp para decirle que ya estaba a bordo y que en breve se verían, no se había vuelto a conectar. Raoul le había contestado que "Buen viaje y hasta ahora. Te quiero" seguido de un emoticono con un beso y unos cuantos corazones amarillos y lilas, pero Agoney no lo había llegado a ver. Raoul supuso que, como habían pasado unos 10 minutos entre el mensaje del moreno y el suyo, Agoney ya tenía apagado el móvil porque el avión iba a despegar. Le supo mal haber tardado en escribirle pero tenía un buen motivo: estaba hablando por teléfono con una secretaria de Universal que lo había llamado para citarlo a la semana siguiente, le dijo que querían hablar de su futuro single. 

Desde que había sabido la noticia, se había muerto de ganas de contárselo a Agoney pero pensó que, esta vez, la espera valdría la pena porque se lo podría decir en persona y que lo celebrarían juntos esa noche. Agoney había decidido volar a Madrid y pasar una semana allí con Raoul antes del siguiente concierto de la gira de OT. No tenía nada específico que hacer en la capital porque su single ya estaba grabado y todavía estaban pensando en cuándo sería la mejor fecha para lanzarlo, pero a ambos chicos les apetecía pasar tiempo juntos. Podrían ir a la piscina, descansar y dar algún que otro paseo con sus gorras puestas intentando no llamar mucho la atención. Tras el fallecimiento de la madre de Agoney, al chico le había costado pasar tiempo alejado de su familia. Sentía que debía estar en casa con los suyos, que lo necesitaban. Raoul no lo quería presionar pero lo echaba de menos porque solamente se veían para los conciertos y poco más. Hablaban mucho por teléfono y facetime pero no era lo mismo. Afortunadamente, las cosas en casa de Agoney estaban mejor y Raoul estaba muy contento porque había sido el canario el que hacía un par de días lo había llamado para preguntarle, tímidamente, si le apetecía que pasaran esa semana juntos en Madrid. En aquel mismo instante, Raoul soltó un grito de alegría y le dijo: “¡POR SUPUESTO!”, a lo que Agoney contestó con una carcajada.

Así que Raoul había estado muy feliz aquella tarde por partida doble: por un lado, Universal quería concretar cosas relativas a su carrera y, por otro lado, su novio llegaba esa misma noche y estaría a su lado esa semana sin cámaras, público, ni follones. Así que, después de ver que Agoney ya tenía el teléfono apagado, Raoul se pasó la tarde de muy buen humor y, para amenizar las espera, estuvo charlando por teléfono con sus padres y hasta llamó a Mimi y a Nerea para contarles lo de Universal, pero les pidió que no dijeran nada al resto de compañeros de OT porque quería que Agoney lo supiera antes por él que por el grupo de Whatsapp que tenían todos en común. 

Pero cuando dieron las 19,30h, que era la hora en la que el avión de Agoney debía de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Madrid, Raoul ya no quiso hablar más por teléfono por si su novio lo llamaba. Se duchó, se perfumó y se puso un pantalón corto y una camiseta rosa que sabía que a Agoney le gustaba. Estuvo escuchando música y navegando un poco por internet pero muy pendiente del móvil porque su novio siempre lo llamaba o le ponía un mensaje breve cuando aterrizaba para que supiera que estaba bien, pero aquel día no lo hizo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Raoul estaba cada vez más extrañado de no saber nada del canario. Intentó llamar a Agoney varias veces pero el móvil seguía desconectado. Incluso consultó en la web del aeropuerto para ver si el vuelo procedente de Tenerife Norte había sufrido algún retraso, pero vio que ponía que había aterrizado a su hora. Se sintió aliviado de saber que no había pasado nada malo con el vuelo pero seguía sin entender por qué Agoney no había llegado todavía a su casa.

Ahora que ya habían pasado más de dos horas desde que el vuelo había aterrizado y seguía sin saber nada de Agoney, Raoul ya estaba muy nervioso. El trayecto desde el aeropuerto a su casa se hacía en un máximo de tres cuartos de hora en coche, y eso cuando se pillaba mucho atasco, pero nunca habían tardado más. Sin embargo, ya habían pasado más de 2 horas y no había llegado. Raoul había consultado las redes sociales por si veía alguna foto de Agoney en el aeropuerto con sus fans, pero no encontró nada. Era normal porque el canario no había avisado a sus seguidores de que estaría en Madrid, querían intentar estar lo más tranquilos posibles y pasar desapercibidos unos días, aunque en aquellos momentos Raoul hubiera preferido ver alguna foto de Agoney para saber que estaba bien. Pero no había nada. Empezó a mirar varias cuentas de Twitter que siempre estaban al día de todo lo que ellos dos hacían pero por ningún lado leyó que nadie sospechara que Agoney estaba en Madrid ni que lo hubieran visto. 

Raoul no entendía nada y su estado de ánimo fue mutando. Si unas horas antes estaba súper feliz, contento e ilusionado, en aquellos momentos estaba cada vez más preocupado, nervioso y asustado. No sabía qué hacer. Pensó en llamar a Glenda para preguntarle si sabía algo de su hermano pero imaginó que, si ella no sabía nada, él solamente conseguiría ponerla nerviosa. Así que decidió no hacerlo. Cuando Raoul estaba mal siempre llamaba a Agoney o a Álvaro, pero en esa ocasión no podía hacer ninguna de ambas cosas. Agoney no le contestaba el teléfono y su hermano Álvaro estaba concentrado con su equipo en Estados Unidos, no quería molestarlo ni preocuparlo. 

El Rubio empezó a dar vueltas por el apartamento y a morderse las uñas. Cada medio minuto desbloqueaba el móvil para comprobar que tuviera cobertura y para ver si había recibido algún mensaje, pero nada. No podía ser que le pasara esto justo en aquel momento. En un ataque de inseguridad empezó a pensar que igual Agoney se había enfadado con él y había decidido no ir a verlo. Pero agitó la cabeza para apartar de él esas ideas, no cuadraba nada, habían hablado ese mismo mediodía cuando Agoney iba hacia el aeropuerto y ambos estaban muy ilusionados y felices, y no había pasado nada que hubiera podido hacer que Agoney se enfadara… Pero entonces, ¿qué? Intentó pensar en posibilidades y aunque podía ser que se hubiera quedado sin batería porque su novio era un poco desastroso con ese tema, no entendía por qué no había llegado todavía a su casa… ¿Y si se había encontrado mal? ¿Y si le había pasado algo malo y no lo podía avisar? Raoul estaba cada vez más preocupado y pensó que esto no podía estar pasándoles a ellos, no con lo feliz que había sido hacía unas horas, no con las ganas que tenía de compartir las buenas noticias con su novio y pasar algo de tiempo juntos de una vez, que ya se lo mercecían, que Agoney también se merecía un poco de tranquilidad… ¿Por qué les pasaba eso en ese momento? 

A todo esto ya eran las 22h y Raoul, con los nervios a flor de piel, decidió bajar a la calle y esperar allí, así vería antes si llegaba. Sabía que no serviría de nada, pero estar allí dentro le hacía sentirse mal, como un lobo enjaulado, por lo menos en la calle le daría el aire. Mientras buscaba la cartera pensó que igual se podría acercar hasta el aeropuerto, pero todavía no le había dado tiempo a darle una copia de las llaves a Agoney y, si llegaba mientras él se había ido, no podría entrar en el piso. Así que descartó la idea. 

Cuando ya tuvo las llaves, la cartera y el móvil, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida de su casa y la abrió. Nada más abrirla, vio como la puerta del ascensor también se abría y por ella asomaba primero una maleta roja y, a continuación, Agoney con cara de cansado. 

A Raoul le dio un vuelco el corazón. Cuando Agoney vio a Raoul, le regaló una sonrisa enorme y se acercó a él rápidamente mientras decía: “Pollito, I’m here!”. Raoul se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Agoney llevaba una gorra negra, camiseta de tirantes también negra y el pantalón corto blanco con el que más cómodo se sentía. Estaba sudado pero guapísimo, como siempre. Iba cargado: con una mano tiraba de su maleta y con la otra sostenía unas cuantas bolsas de papel, y también llevaba a cuestas su mochila. El canario entró en el apartamento y se dirigió hacía el salón mientras hablaba sin parar: “Me ha abierto una vecina tuya que tiene un chichuahua como Bambi, una monada, es una señora mayor muy maja, me ha dicho ‘soy tu fan’, que me seguía en OT y que tendría que haber sido finalista. Solo espero que no sea twittera porque estamos perdidos, ¡jaja! Pero, fuaaaa, no me he quedado mucho a hablar con ella porque tenía ganas de llegar ya, no veas qué putada, Raoul, ¡no me acordaba que hoy había huelga de taxis! Me ha tocado pillar el tren y luego el metro y, encima, ¡me he perdido! Yo, la voz de España, ¡perdido en el metro de Madrid! ¿Te lo puedes creer?” Agoney empezó a reírse de sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir, hasta que aparcó la maleta en medio del salón. Mientras soltaba las bolsas y la mochila en el sofá, siguió hablando: “Además, hace un calor horrible, pensaba que me derretía en el metro... Pero ya estoy aquí y, para compensarte la espera, te he comprado sushi en ese sitio que te gusta de la esquina, he pensado que podíamos cenar aquí tranquilamente”.

El canario se giró y ya iba a dirigirse hasta su novio para abrazarlo y besarlo, se moría de ganas, cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba más pálido que nunca y seguía sujetando la puerta abierta del apartamento. Entonces Agoney entendió que algo raro pasaba y también le cambió a él la expresión, ladeó la cabeza excrutando a Raoul y le dijo: “Chiquitín, ¿qué pasa?” Fue en ese preciso instante cuando Raoul habló por primera vez y le dijo con un hilo de voz: “¿Por qué no me has llamado?”, a lo que Agoney contestó: “Lo siento, mi vida, me quedé sin batería y no me acordaba de tu número para llamarte desde una cabina, soy un desastre... y tampoco pensé que me llevara tanto tiempo llegar hasta aquí…” Pero no siguió hablando porque, en ese momento, Raoul cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dirigió corriendo a los brazos de Agoney, enterró su cara en el cuello de su chico y empezó a llorar para soltar todos los nervios que había pasado en los últimos minutos. Agoney lo abrazó y asustado le preguntó: “Mi vida, ¿por qué lloras?” Raoul, entre sollozos, le contestó: “Ago... no sabía dónde estabas, estaba preocupado, no sabía qué hacer…”. Después de oír aquello, Agoney lo abrazó más fuerte, empezó a acariciarle la espalda y comenzó a pedirle perdón por el mal rato. Al cabo de unos momentos, Raoul se separó un poco de él, pero siguieron agarrados el uno al otro mientras se miraban a los ojos. Raoul, con una tímida sonrisa, dijo: “No pasa nada, supongo que estoy un poco dramático pero estaba tan ilusionado y de repente no sabía nada de ti... pero lo importante es que has entrado a mi casa como el huracán professssional que eres, Eloise, y ya estás conmigo, sano y salvo”. Y eso consiguió que los dos rieran juntos y empezaran a besarse.

Esa era la primera de muchas noches que, a partir de ahora, compartirían. Tendrían tiempo para hablar, soñar juntos, amarse, incluso discutir... pero sin cámaras, sin compañeros, sin fans, sin más testigo que la luna que asomaría a través del balcón del apartamento y sería la espectadora privilegiada de un amor que era grande ya pero que crecería cada vez más a partir de ese verano de 2018; porque el hecho de que por fin tuvieran tiempo para dedicarse el uno al otro era algo que se merecían, algo que nadie les podría arrebatar a partir de ahora.


End file.
